Coldest Crush
by late autumn
Summary: "Karena cinta itu tentang menjadi bodoh bersama, kan?" - Baekhyun yang tak berhenti mengejar Chanyeol. ChanBaek/HunBaek/School Life/GS
1. Chapter 1

_Karena cinta itu tentang menjadi bodoh bersama, kan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya riang memasuki pelataran parkir sekolah. Matanya yang biasanya terlihat cerah hari ini sedikit menggelap. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya menandakan bahwa semalam gadis itu tidak mendaatkan waktu yang cukup untuk tidur.

Terang saja, semalaman suntuk dia berusaha untuk membuat sebuah surat yang berisikan semua perasaannya. Di atas selembar kertas berwarna biru langit itu, Baekhyun mencurahkan semua rasa yang dirasakan hatinya. Agar dia tak kehilangan kata-katanya ketika mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Chanyeol nanti. Dia hanya perlu gugup saat berhadapan, menyerahkan surat dan selanjutnya perasaannya tersampaikan.

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar. Amplop berwarna biru polos sudah berada di tangannya.

Gadis itu berdiri menunggu di depan koridor kelas milik Chanyeol. Seolah tuli, dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan suara-suara yang terdengar dari dalam kelas milik laki-laki itu -yang terdengar seperti bisikan di telinganya- menyerukan ketidaksukaan mereka terhadap sikapnya.

.

Tapi toh, Baekhyun tidak peduli. Selama perasaannya tersampaikan dia merasa senang.

.

Kakinya tetap terkatup rapat di samping pintu masuk kelas itu dengan ujung jari menjepit surat miliknya. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol ketika membaca surat ini membuat dirinya tertawa kecil. Apa laki-laki itu akan tetap membacanya dengan ekspresi datar atau matanya akan membulat kaget? Pasti lucu sekali melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

Gadis itu bahkan menepis kemungkinan bahwa Chanyeol mungkin akan langsung membuang suratnya ke tempat sampah begitu laki-laki itu menerimanya. Chanyeol tidak sejahat itu, pikirannya. Yang dia tahu tentang Chanyeol adalah dia laki-laki yang sangat baik dan menghargai sekitarnya. Karena itu banyak yang menyukai berteman dengan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun berharap dia juga salah satunya. Tapi menjadi kekasih Chanyeol juga tidak buruk, kan?

Gadis itu terkekeh sendiri membayangkan ketika suatu hari nanti dirinya akan berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol memasuki koridor sekolah. Pasti menyenangkan rasanya ketika orang-orang yang mencibirnya sekarang ini melongo kaget karena usahanya berhasil. Baekhyun percaya kok semua usaha pasti membuahkan hasil asal dia mau berusaha, meskipun dia tak punya kemampuan sekalipun.

.

Dia yakin juga Chanyeol pasti akan luluh juga padanya suatu hari nanti.

.

Gadis itu kembali melirik ke arah pintu masuk sekolah. Belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan laki-laki itu. Kakinya sudah lumayan pegal karena berdiri nyaris setengah jam. Salahnya sendiri memang datang terlalu pagi karena terlalu bersemangat tenang surat ini. Melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang akan tiba tepat ketika bel sekolah berbunyi.

Ingin rasanya gadis itu berjongkok, mengistirahatkan kakinya sebentar agar tidak kelelahan. Jam ketiga nanti adalah olahraga dan bodohnya tadi dia juga lupa untuk sarapan atau sekedar membawa makanan dari rumah. Bahkan biasanya dia membawa botol air di tas, terlupa pula olehnya hari ini. Perutnya yang biasanya jam segini sudah terisi mulai berteriak meminta. Jika dia memutuskan ke kantin atau koperasi sekolah untuk mengganjal perutnya, ia takut akan melewatkan Chanyeol.

Bisa saja sih dia memberinya nanti sepulang sekolah, tapi dia terlalu tidak sabaran untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Chanyeol. Jika pagi diberikan kan dia bisa membacanya ketika istirahat lalu pulangnya dia bisa menghampiri Arata kembali untuk menanyakan jawabannya. Bukankah dia pintar? Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Aduh, Chanyeol dimana _sih_? Perutku mulai terasa lapaar~." Keluhnya. "Eh, tapi aku tidak boleh mengeluh seperti ini. Ini kan demi Chanyeol, jadi aku harus semangat!"

Dan senyumnya mengembang seketika saat Chanbaek muncul dari arah sana. Gadis itu membenahi penampilannya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Detak jantungnya sudah terasa ribut sekali di dalam sana. Detakannya semakin menggila ketika laki-laki itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus saja berjalan sambil membicarakan tentang pertandingan bola lokal yang disiarkan di televisi kemarin sore pada Jongdae, teman sekelasnya yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di pelataran parkir tadi. Laki-laki itu terus asik berbicara dan nyaris saja tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu dirinya di depan kelas jika seseorang itu tidak memanggil namanya.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Laki-laki itu menoleh ketika namanya terpanggil. Alisnya mengernyit saat sosok yang akhir-akhir ini senang sekali menempelinya berada di sini _. Mau apa lagi, sih?_ Pikirnya.

Chanyeol menunggu gadis itu berbicara lagi setelah memanggilnya. Tapi seperti menjadi batu mendadak, tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Jengah menunggu, dia hendak masuk saja ke dalam kelasnya. Niatnya terhenti begitu saja ketika sebuah surat berwarna biru berada tepat di depan hidungnya. Wangi stroberi yang segar menguar di indera-nya.

Laki-laki itu mengarahkan matanya pada sang pemilik tangan yang kini tengah menunduk.

.

"A-aku mohon terima surat ini!" ucapnya pelan yang masih mampu di dengar Chanyeol. Di telinga Baekhyun, semua hingar-bingar murid yang sedari terdengar di telinagnya mendadak terasa hening. Indera pendengarannya terpasang seperti hanya akan merespon kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Atau mungkin ketika kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi memegangi sekeping surat itu terasa kosong yang menandakan bahwa laki-laki itu telah mengambil suratnya.

.

Tapi kedua hal itu tak ada juga dirasakannya. Ketika dia memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya, yang dia temukan adalah Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan alis terangkat satu. Dan di saat seperti ini pun otaknya masih saja memuji betapa tampannya lelaki di hadapannya sekarang ini.

.

Ngomong-ngomong bisa bertatap mata secara langsung dengan Chanyeol seperti ini adalah hal yang langka!

.

Baekhyun bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya berada di posisi yang memalukan saat ini. Tatapan mata itu terputus di detik berikutnya ketika suara bel berbunyi.

"Ah, sudah bel," gumam Chanyeol lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa berniat mengambil surat dari Baekhyun sama sekali.

Baekhyun yang tidak memprediksikan hal ini sama sekali hanya melongo menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan santai ke bangkunya seolah dirinya tadi adalah makhluk yang tak kasat mata. Matanya mengedar ke sekeliling kelas karena tidak percaya dan malah mendapati beberapa siswa menahan tawanya, bahkan ada yang tertawa terang-terangan. Menertawainya.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun merasa dirinya sangatlah konyol.

"Apa Chanyeol malu untuk mengambil suratnya karena banyak teman-teman sekelasnya yang melihat? Aaah bodoh! Harusnya kuberikan ketika sepi sajaaaaa…."

.

.

"Hei, kau! Kenapa belum masuk ke kelas sekarang juga? Kau tidak dengar suara bel?" suara dari seorang guru yang berdiri tak jauh darinya menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"E-eh, iya, Bu!"

Gadis itu langsung lari menuju kelasnya yang sebenarnya letaknya cukup jauh dari kelas Chanyeol.

"Aish, semoga saja guru belum datang!" harapnya.

Baekhyun berlarian di koridor sekolah, berharap bahwa laki-laki itu belum pulang. Dia mengutuk kelasnya yang kenapa tidak dekat dengan Chanyeol saja, juga karena guru di mata pelajaran terakhirnya begitu lambat untuk memulangkan kelasnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang ketika laki-laki itu baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Cepat-cepat dia berlari mendahului laki-laki itu dan menghadangnya.

"Park Chanyeol, aku menyukaimu. Tolong terima suratnya!" ucapnya. Kali ini gadis itu tidak menunduk, kepalanya tegak menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan pandangan itu. Kedua lengannya dia julurkan ke depan dengan jari-jari yang mengapit pada sepucuk surat itu. Gadis itu tersenyum hingga matanya mengecil tertimbun oleh pipinya yang gembil.

Tapi senyumnya memudar seketika saat laki-laki di hadapannya itu lagi-lagi melengos tanpa mau menerima suratnya terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun belum menyerah, dia hendak mengejar kembali Chanyeol yang sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Chanyeol, tunggu! Kau belum mengambil- "

"Chanyeol kenapa lama sekali, _sih_!"

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya mengejar Chanyeol begitu suara itu terdengar. Itu adalah Kai, sahabat Chanyeol dan juga Sehun. Mereka adalah sahabat Chanyeol dari jaman kelas sepuluh. Sehun adalah salah satu mantan teman sekelasnya dulu. Karena dia mengenal Sehun, tanpa sengaja pula dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan mulai menyukainya.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat Sehun dan Kai yang bermuka masam menatapnya. Begitu mendekat, tiga laki-laki itu segera berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

.

"Gadis itu masih saja mengejarmu?" Kai mengernyit heran. Sudah sebulanan ini tak ada yang tak mengetahui fakta tentang Baekhyun yang mati-matian mengejar Chanyeol. "Gila! Rupanya gadis itu belum menyerah juga."

"Cinta mati mungkin," Chanyeol mendengus mendengar celetukan asal Sehun. Laki-laki itu hanya memilih diam karena sejujurnya dia pun tak tahu harus berkata apa tentang gadis yang satu ini.

"Biarkan saja, nanti juga dia lelah sendiri."

.

.

.

.

 _Haiiii! Aku kangen nulis sumpah! Setelah mood males nulis menguap gara-gara…..aku main roleplayer HAHAHAHA ._. abis tiap waktu senggang sekarang jadi ngga pernah dipake buat baca ff lagi dan dipake main rp. Ini ChanBaek (lagi) yang ini aku janji bakal nuntasin cerita ini ga kayk yang sebelumnya hehe .-.)v udah lama pengen nulis cerita ini sejak lagu Miracle in December nya EXO keluar. Tapi apa daya waktu itu aku ga bisa nuliiiis._

 _Jaaa~ kalo kalian nemu cerita yang persis ini di wattpad tapi beda nama tokoh, itu akuuuu. Aslinya aku mau nyoba post disana aja tapi aku kangen Chanbaek juga T-T maaf ya ini GS soalnya lebih greget rasanya kalo GS. Gapapa yaaa? Aku ngga maksa kok kalo ga suka :3_

 _Yosh! Annyeong~_

 _ **Late autumn – 1 September 2016**_


	2. Chapter 2

Byun Baekhyun mendatangi kelas Chanyeol hari ini saat jam istirahat pertama. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas namun sosok yang diharapkannya sedang tidak berada disana. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. Yah, hari ini ia tidak mampu melihat laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu. Semangatnya rasanya tiba-tiba mengendur begitu saja.

Ia berjalan gontai menjauh dari kelas itu, tak mempedulikan lagi tatapan aneh yang diterimanya karena tingkahnya. Gadis berkucir kuda itu melangkah menjauh dari sana. Kakinya terseret malas. Dampak Chanyeol pada _mood_ nya memang sehebat ini.

Karena perutnya yang mulai meminta untuk diisi, gadis itu memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Kepalanya menunduk, bibirnya mengerucut lucu menggumamkan sesuatu yang lebih terdengar seperti menggerutu.

Ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya memasuki kantin, matanya membelalak lebar begitu melihat Chanyeol juga berasa disana. Laki-laki itu duduk di antara Kai dan juga Sehun. Walaupun hanya punggungnya saja yang terlihat, tapi Baekhyun sudah hafal sekali postur tubuh milik laki-laki yang disukainya itu. Memandangi Chanyeol dari belakang adalah salah satu hal favoritnya.

Gadis itu memesan ramyeon sebagai menu makannya lalu duduk kembali ke bangku yang berada beberapa meter dari belakang Chanyeol. Dia mulai lahap memakan makanannya sambil tersenyum senang memandangi punggung laki-laki itu.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya ketika dia hendak memesan es lagi pada _ahjumma_ pemilik kantin. Laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah kedai dan memesan dua gelas lagi untuknya dan juga Kai. Pelajaran olahraga di jam kedua dan ketiga cukup menguras kadar air dalam tubuh mereka. Air mineral saja tak cukup untuk Kai dan dirinya. Tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol, ia adalah tipe orang yang jarang minum air. Paling banyak yang dia minum adalah air mineral enam ratus mili dalam satu hari. Laki-laki itu tak suka minum air tanpa rasa, tapi jika minuman _isotonic_ atau semacamnya dia bisa meminum banyak untuk itu.

Saat Sehun hendak kembali duduk di tempatnya, tak sengaja dia menemukan sosok yang akhir-akhir ini semakin intens dia lihat di sekitarnya. Atau tepatnya di sekitar Chanyeol. Gadis itu duduk tiga bangku dari belakang tempatnya duduk. Satu tangan memegang garpu yang terlilit _ramyeon_ , satu tangan lagi digunakan untuk menyangga dagunya sendiri. Gadis itu mengunyah sambil tersenyum riang sekali seakan menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Yang Sehun bisa lihat bahwa pemandangan itu adalah hanya pemandangan punggung. Tapi gadis itu kelihatan bahagia sekali.

.

Dari semua orang yang dia tau pernah menyukai sahabatnya, baru kali ini dia menemukan seseorang menatap begitu memuja terhadap sahabatnya itu. Sayang sekali yang ditatap seperti itu sudah memalingkan wajahnya sebelum melihat kesungguhannya.

.

Laki-laki tinggi itu menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri sebelum kembali melangkah menuju bangku tempatnya dan teman-temannya duduk. Kali ini dia mengambil tempat di hadapan teman-temannya itu dimana ia juga bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun.

"Ini, Kai!" ucapnya saat meletakkan gelas besar yang berisi es jeruk itu ke hadapan laki-laki berjambul itu.

"Ah, _uri Hunnie_ memang paling pengertian pada _hyung_ ," celetuk Kai menyambar minuman itu dan meminumnya cepat hingga menyisakan setengah.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu akan kupukul kepalamu!" Sehun gemas sekali pada Kai yang sering memanggilnya dengan panggilan menggelikan seperti itu ketika dia tengah berbuat baik padanya ataupun pada Chanyeol. Memangnya salah dia peduli pada sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri?

"Kau tidak ingin minum lagi?" Tanya Sehun menyodorkan gelasnya sedikit pada Chanyeol sebelum dia meminumnya. Menawarkan kepada orang lain kan tidak baik kalau diminum lebih dulu.

" _Aniya_ , aku sudah cukup minum sekaleng _pocari_ tadi."

"Kau itu selalu berkeringat tapi tidak begitu suka meminum air putih. Dasar aneh."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan temannya itu. Tangannya sibuk memainkan ponsel di tangannya yang sedang menampilkan sebuah sosial media yang belakangan ini sudah seperti tempat orang-orang mencoba terkenal. Matanya menelusuri berbagai foto yang berseliweran di _timeline_ miliknya tanpa minat untuk meninggalkan jejak sama sekali.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, seseorang di belakangmu terlihat bahagia sekali memperhatikanmu." Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun. Karena penasaran laki-laki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan ekspresi jengah langsung terlukis di wajah laki-laki penyuka sepak bola itu. Buru-buru dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Sialan kau!" umpatnya kesal sambil melempar bungkus _snack_ kosong pada laki-laki pucat itu.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Seharusnya kau bersyukur punya fans fanatik yang seperti itu."

"Apa kau gila? Mana mungkin aku bersyukur. Dia menyeramkan, kau tau?" Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. "Ingatkan aku jika aku pernah mempunyai salah padanya hingga dia harus melihatku seintens itu."

Kai dan Sehun langsung memasang tampang tengah memikirkan sesuatu lalu kemudian menggeleng.

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Kelas satu tak pernah sekelas, kelas dua aku yang sekelas dengannya." Sehun melirik lagi ke belakang punggung temannya itu. Seorang gadis baru saja menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nah, karena itu aku mengira dia pasti sudah gila." Kai menoyor kepala Chanyeol. "Sembarangan!"

"Ya bagaimana lagi aku benar-benar heran!"

Sehun memilih diam. Dia menarik gelasnya mendekat dan mulai meminumnya. Pandangannya menatap kembali ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang ngobrol dengan temannya itu. Wajahnya terlihat polos. Mungkin juga sebenarnya dia penasaran kenapa gadis itu begitu keras kepala mendekati sahabatnya. Jika diperhatikan lebih jauh Baekhyun hanyalah seorang gadis sekolah biasa yang ceria dan bahkan terlihat naïf. Mungkin dia hanya gadis polos yang masih percaya pada cinta monyet jaman sekolah seperti _manga_ yang sering dibacanya saat SMP.

Sehun masih memperhatikannya saat Baekhyun ditarik oleh gadis lainnya itu dengan paksa. Ekspresinya yang memohon sambil melirik ke arah punggung Chanyeol terasa begitu lucu. Apa sampai segitunya dia tidak rela harus pergi padahal Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berbicara atau bahkan menyapa Chanyeol. Hanya menatapi punggungnya saja seperti seorang maniak. Dan Sehun tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"-Hun, kau masih waras?" toyoran di kepalanya sontak menyurutkan senyum yang baru terbit di wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" dengusnya seraya membalas toyoran itu.

"Kau tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila."

"Aku hanya teringat sebuah cerita lucu." Elaknya.

"Mungkin dia teringat saat kau berteriak ketakutan ketika melihat ulat bulu di rumahku Kai." Chanyeol menimpali.

"Sialan, aku tidak takut! Aku hanya merasa itu menggelikan ketika dia bergerak."

"Alasan!" Chanyeol menempeleng kepala Kai sambil tertawa menyebalkan, membuat Sehun jadi melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hei, ini kepalaku! Yak, menyebalkan sekali kalian!" geram Kai sambil melemparkan kulit kacang bekasnya pada Sehun dan juga Chanyeol. Sementara yang dilempari hanya tertawa keras mengejeknya.

Harusnya Chanyeol memberi gadis itu kesempatan barang sekali dan menolaknya dengan cara yang benar. Jadi gadis itu tidak akan terus penasaran dengan penolakan-penolakan yang dia terima. Tapi Chanyeol memanglah Chanyeol. Seseorang yang mungkin sudah tidak pernah mempedulikan sekitarnya lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

dor! haha kemampuan menulisku semakin memburuk sepertinya.

terima kasih telah mampir kesini~


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : Happy reading ajalah. Aku berusaha bikin ini fluffy, semoga aja responnya bagus ya**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mengorek kupingnya menggunakan kelingking begitu suara itu mampir ke gendang telinganya. Bukannya berhenti, laki-laki itu tetap meneruskan langkahnya menyusuri koridor tanpa menunggu atau bahkan menoleh ke seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Suara terengah-engah terdengar di sampingnya beberapa saat kemudian. Laki-laki tinggi itu menoleh sekilas dan menemukan rambut dikuncir ponytail tampak bergoyang, lalu kembali membuang pandangannya.

Tanpa harus menundukkan wajahnya lebih jauh untuk melihat wajah sosok itu pun Chanyeol sudah tau. Gadis yang hanya setinggi dadanya itu sudah pasti Byun Baekhyun. Gadis yang sudah hampir satu bulan ini terang-terangan mendekatinya yang sudah pasti hanya direspon angin lalu olehnya.

"Kau hari ini berangkat sendirian ya?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya seraya terus menjajari langkah panjang laki-laki di sebelahnya itu dengan susah payah. Postur tubuh mereka yang sangat mencolok membuat Baekhyun harus bersusah payah mendongak agar mampu menatap wajah laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

 _Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tak mendapati jawaban apapun dari Chanyeol._

"Hari ini Kai tidak ikut denganmu, eoh? " Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mencari Kai, tapi sahabat Chanyeol itu tak terlihat sama sekali.

"Ah, itu artinya aku benar. Hari ini aku boleh pulang bersamamu, kan? "

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya hari ini dia menoleh menatap gadis yang sedari tadi dia abaikan.

"Berisik."

Satu kata itu dan Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan gadis berisik yang tak henti-hentinya terus mengganggu walau sudah diusir berkali-kali pun.

"Nanti jam istirahat kita bertemu lagi, yaaaa!"

Dalam hati Chanyeol benar-benar jengkel pada Baekhyun yang sepertinya tak akan pernah menyerah. Ia sudah lelah dan memilih untuk membiarkannya toh nanti juga gadis itu akan capek dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mempunyai seseorang yang selalu menempelinya. Kemanapun dia pergi, rasanya Baekhyun akan terus mengikutinya. Di sekolah bahkan Chanyeol sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghindari Baekhyun. Gadis itu, mau seberapa kalipun Chanyeol membentaknya, menghukumnya, atau bahkan mengabaikannya, dia tidak akan pernah menyerah.

Chanyeol sangat risih tentu saja. _Dia lebih suka mengejar daripada dikejar oleh perempuan._

Baekhyun memang tergolong sebagai gadis yang agresif, tetapi dia juga lugu dan polos. Seperti tidak pernah membuka mata bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya yang terus saja menempel seperti benalu. Baekhyun terlalu naif. Poin yang tidak disukainya semakin banyak.

.

Chanyeol sendiri adalah tipe laki-laki pendiam yang tak banyak bicara. Kalau kata Kai _sih_ , Chanyeol itu tipe yang lebih suka bertindak daripada berbicara. Wajah Chanyeol itu tampan. Rahangnya yang tegas dan lancip serta alis matanya yang tebal dan menukik. Kulitnya pun putih bersih yang nyaris bisa dibilang pucat juga. Pembawaannya yang dingin menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi lawan jenis di sekitarnya. Maka tak heran jika laki-laki itu termasuk jajaran siswa populer di sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang memasukkan Chanyeol dalam daftar incaran mereka. Ada banyak lagi yang memujanya tapi mereka tidak sefrontal Baekhyun. Ada yang hanya sekedar menyapa, mendekati perlahan, ada juga yang hanya memilih untuk menatap dari jauh.

Chanyeol mempunyai banyak hobi, terutama di bidang olahraga. Favoritnya adalah bermain sepak bola. Laki-laki berumur tujuh belas tahun itu suka berada di tengah lapangan, berlari mengejar bola, mengelak, menendang, menjadi satu dengan keringatnya. Dia suka sensasi saat tubuhnya berlari dengan cepat saat mengejar bola, rasanya seperti melayang. Apalagi sensasi saat dengan kakinya sendiri dia mencetak gol. Itu adalah dunia kecil yang membahagiakannya.

Gadis itu menatap ke arah luar jendela kelasnya. Menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanan sembari meniup-niup poninya bosan. Di luar sana tepatnya di lapangan tengah, ada Chanyeol dan teman-temannya tengah bermain futsal. Itu sebenarnya lapangan basket yang sekarang disulap oleh anak laki-laki di kelas Chanyeol menjadi lapangan futsal. Dengan batu yang menjadi tanda letak gawangnya.

Rasanya ingin sekali Baekhyun keluar dari kelasnya yang membosankan ini dan berlari keluar. Bergabung dengan kelas Chanyeol dan menjadi salah satu dari gadis-gadis yang berkumpul di pinggir lapangan sambil meneriakkan semangat pada jagoannya.

 _Ugh dia ingin sekali menyemangati Chanyeol!_

Pasti Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dengan rambut lepek penuh keringat yang menempel di keningnya. Senyum puasnya ketika dia berhasil mencetak gol. Apalagi ketika dia kadang melakukan selebrasi dengan mengirimkan ciuman jauh pada supporter-nya.

' _Rasanya gemas ingin menangkapnyaaa!'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Pemandangan Chanyeol yang sedang berada di lapangan adalah salah satu favoritnya. Yah sebenarnya apapun yang laki-laki itu lakukan semua adalah favoritnya. Tapi melihat Chanyeol di lapangan adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu. Mungkin hanya ketika dia berlari mengejar bola dia bisa melihat laki-laki tampan yang tersenyum lepas. Chanyeol yang terlihat bahagia dan menikmati. Bukan Chanyeol yang memasang tampang datarnya dan irit sekali bicara padanya itu. Mengingatnya saja membuatnya kesal. Kapan dia bisa melihat Chanyeol tersenyum dan itu karena dirinya?

Rasanya sulit. Mendekati Chanyeol terkadang terasa melelahkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia sudah terlanjur cinta dan rasanya bahagia sekali ketika dia bangun dari tidurnya, ia punya tujuan yang nyata untuk dilakukannya hari ini. Perasaan ketika jatuh cinta itu membuatnya terasa bersemangat. Dan Baekhyun menikmatinya. Sampai detik ini pun Chanyeol belum pernah menolaknya. Hanya menghindar dan mengabaikannya. Laki-laki itu belum pernah memintanya untuk berhenti. Eh tapi disuruh pun rasanya dia tidak akan berhenti. Yah, faktanya memang Chanyeol secara lisan belum menolak perasaannya. Lagipula dia tidak pernah melihat laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu dekat dengan perempuan lain.

Tiba-tiba pipi Baekhyun terasa menghangat. Bukankah dia satu-satunya gadis yang sering berkeliaran di sekitar Chanyeol. Kenapa rasanya begitu hangat ketika dia menyadari fakta yang satu ini.

Jadi tidak salah kan kalau dia masih akan terus berjuang untuk memenangkan hati Chanyeol? Peluang untuknya masih sangat terbuka lebar. Dia yakin sekali laki-laki itu pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya suatu hari nanti dan kisah cintanya ini akan berakhir bahagia seperti sebuah kisah dongeng putri dan pangeran yang dulu dibacanya ketika kecil.

Rasanya dia sangat tidak sabar menunggu hari itu.

 _ **Ttak!**_

Sebuah spidol baru saja mengenai kepalanya. Gadis mungil itu mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terkena sambil menggerutu pelan. "Siapa yang…"

Gerutuan itu terhenti ketika dia mendapati Kim saem, guru Sejarah yang tengah mengajar di kelasnya melotot ke arahnya. Gadis itu langsung mengeluarkan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Byun Baekhyun! Dilarang melamun di kelasku!" teriaknya menggelegar.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dengan terpaksa untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Lagi-lagi dia berbuat hal bodoh. Heish!

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Suara menyebalkan itu lagi.

Dalam hati Chanyeol menggerutu. Laki-laki itu terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mau menoleh sedikit pun. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyerah. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya mendahului Chanyeol lalu berbalik. Kini dia berjalan mundur sambil menatap laki-laki yang disukainya itu.

"Hari ini kau ada acara tidak?"

"Ada."

"Kalau besoook?"

Benar-benar gadis yang pantang menyerah. Untung saja kelasnya sudah di depan mata.

"Aku sibuk." Ucapnya sambil berbelok masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tentu saja sudah melewati kelasnya.

"Kalau begitu lihat Minggu depan yaaaaa?" teriak gadis itu tanpa tahu malu sebelum pergi dari sana. Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal. Memilih untuk memasang earphone di telinganya dan memutar lagu melalui ponselnya. Tak mengindahkan anak-anak kelasnya yang mulai heboh menyoraki dirinya. Kan sudah diberitahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu seperti sudah jadi rahasia umum.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yang terkena peluh dan juga debu-debu yang tak sengaja menempel saat dia main tadi. Sore ini adalah jadwalnya mengikuti ekstrakulikuler sekolah. Dan ekskul yang dia pilih tentu saja futsal.

Chanyeol melanjutkan sekolah disini bukan hanya karena Seoul High School mempunyai standard pendidikan yang berkualitas, tapi juga karena sekolah ini memiliki koneksi dengan beberapa cabang olahraga bertaraf Nasional. Jika seorang murid memiliki prestasi yang baik di bidang olahraga, pihak sekolah bisa mengajukan beasiswa untuk masuk ke pelatihan tingkat lanjut. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan juga jika mereka memiliki bakat dan prestasi yang cemerlang, mereka bisa ikut bertanding di kejuaraan-kejuaraan bergengsi lainnya. Bahkan yang bertaraf Internasional.

Chanyeol tentu saja ingin sekali mendapatkan beasiswa di bidang sepak bola. Impiannya sejak sekolah dasar adalah menjadi salah satu anggota Tim Nasional Korea. Berlarian mengejar bola di lapangan berumput, bertanding dengan lawan yang akan membuatnya lebih kuat. Maka dari itu, ia sangat serius dalam ekstrakulikuler yang diikutinya sekarang. Meskipun posisinya bukan kapten, tapi dia sudah menempati posisi yang diinginkannya dari dulu. Gelandang tengah. Posisi yang di dapatnya setelah berlatih mati-matian.

Laki-laki itu membuka keran di wastafel dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya, menampung air di tangannya kemudian membasuh wajahnya sambil sesekali menggosoknya pelan. Setelah dirasanya bersih, dia mengusap wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kali memastikan tidak banyak air yang menetes lagi dari wajahnya. Chanyeol menatap cermin sambil mengusap poni yang menempel di sekitar dahinya ke belakang. Wajahnya jadi jauh lebih segar daripada tadi.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika dia selesai menutup pintu dan berbalik pergi, dia betemu dengan Baekhyun di sana. Gadis itu berdiri dengan kepala menunduk menekuri lantai. Ujung sepatunya dia gesek-gesekan membentuk pola yang abstrak.

Bahkan di tempat seperti ini pun gadis itu berani mengikutinya. Gadis gila.

Chanyeol mengabaikannya kembali. Bertingkah bahwa dia tak melihat sama sekali gadis itu disini dan terus melangkah. Bisa jadi gadis itu terlalu fokus dengan lantai dan tak menyadari dirinya sudah pergi.

Tapi tentu saja dugaan Chanyeol salah. Tingkat kepekaan Baekhyun terhadap keberadaannya itu mungkin saja sudah akut.

Baekhyun segera menghadang jalannya dengan senyum yang teramat lebar.

"Chanyeol-ah, ini handuk untukmu!" Gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah handuk kecil yang sudah terlipat rapi berwarna merah padanya.

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi ini bisa membantu untuk mengelap keringatmu!" Baekhyun maju mendekati Chanyeol. Kemudian tanpa permisi gadis itu mengelap rahang Chanyeol yang masih basah menggunakan handuk yang dipegangnya. "Ini juga bisa dipakai untuk mengelap air seperti ini."

Chanyeol beringsut mundur begitu gadis itu hendak mengelap bagian lehernya.

"Tidak butuh."

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun ketika dilihatnya gadis itu akan mengucapkan sesuatu lagi. Dan Baekhyun tidak mau membuang waktunya lebih lama dengan gadis yang menurutnya aneh ini.

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya kembali begitu laki-laki di depannya menatapnya seperti mata itu akan melompat keluar dan menggentayanginya ketika dia melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut, sebal karena Chanyeol lagi-lagi tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk berbicara banyak padanya.

"Minggir."

Mendengar nada datar itu, gadis penyuka es krim mint itu segera beringsut menyingkir. Matanya tetap menatap Chanyeol, kali ini bibirnya melengkung ke bawah minta dikasihani. Kapan sih Chanyeol akan betah berlama-lama bicara dengannya. Baekhyun bisa kok mencari banyak topik untuk menjadi bahan obrolan. Agar jika mereka berdua berbicara tidak akan cepat berakhir. Sampai besok pun bisa saja. Tapi ya itu. Kapan Chanyeol tidak akan memotong pembicaraannya dengan kata-kata dingin. Kesempatan seperti itu kapan datangnya?

Baekhyun memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Ditatapnya handuk kecil yang masih berada di genggamannya itu dengan sedih. Padahal semalam dia sudah bersusah payah membelinya. Karena terfikirkan untuk memberi handuk ini pun setelah gadis itu selesai mandi pukul tujuh malam. Mama-nya bahkan sempat melarangnya pergi dan menyuruhnya membeli esok hari saja. Toko yang didatanginya memang cukup jauh dari rumah, musim pembegalan pula. Sang Mama jelas tidak tega membiarkan anak gadis satu-satunya itu keluar malam sendirian begitu saja. Tapi ya dasar Baekhyun-nya yang nekat dan keras kepala sih. Setelah susah payah meyakinkan Mama-nya akhirnya terbeli juga.

Demi untuk diberikan hari ini. Moment yang tepat ketika Chanyeol mengikuti ekstrakulikuler, kan?

Tapi ya ternyata gagal lagi juga.

.

"Chanyeol-ah…" gumamnya pelan. "Sudah susah-susah aku membelinya tapi tidak berguna, huks!"

Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan area kamar mandi dengan langkah terseret malas. Kepalanya menunduk, handuknya terombang-ambing begitu saja di genggamannya.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ah? Darimana kau?"

Merasa terpanggil, gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Eh, Sehun." Cengirnya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau masih berada di sekolah? Kau ada kegiatan tambahan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ti-tidak kok, tidak ada. Hanya iseng saja melihat-lihat keadaan sekolah ketika sore seperti apa, hehe."

Sehun tersenyum maklum. "Chanyeol lagi?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun bingung sebelum kemudian dia cengengesan sendiri. Kadang dia suka melupakan fakta kalau Sehun selalu ada di sekitar Chanyeol yang otomatis dia juga sering melihat tingkah konyolnya selama ini. "Iya. Susah ya untuk dekat dengan temanmu yang satu itu." Cibirnya.

Sehun tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. "Teruslah berusaha, Baek. Tidak akan ada usaha yang sia-sia, kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, rasanya gadis itu seperti baru mendapatkan pencerahan. Orang sukses kan pasti punya kegagalan-kegagalan yang terjadi sebelum akhirnya dia sukses. Baekhyun pun harusnya juga seperti itu. Banyak film kan yang gadisnya mengejar-ngejar sang lelaki kemudian setelah sekian lama dia mendapatkan orang itu juga. Dia hanya butuh kesabaran lebih lama lagi dan biarkan waktu yang menjawab.

"Eung!" Angguknya antusias. "Terima kasih, Sehun-ah! Kau sudah mengembalikan semangatku." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Jenis senyum yang sampai menyentuh matanya, membuat Sehun jadi ingin tersenyum juga.

"Nah, kalau begitu jangan memasang wajah menyedihkan itu lagi. Kau pasti bisa."

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, matanya berbinar menatap Sehun seolah laki-laki itu adalah gurunya yang sangat membantu.

"Yasudah aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Rasanya gerah sekali." Pamitnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kerah baju olahraganya.

"Ya sudah sanaaa,"

Sehun hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi, tapi langkah itu terhenti saat matanya menangkap sebuah handuk berwarna merah di genggaman Baekhyun. Tanpa bertanya lagi, laki-laki itu menarik handuk itu begitu saja sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyadarinya.

"Aku pinjam dulu ya? Aku lupa membawa handukku. Terima kasih ya!"

"Eh, i- itu…"

Baekhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Sehun sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Bahu gadis itu merosot, lagi-lagi dia menghela nafasnya. "Itu kan untuk Chanyeol…."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

cerita ini menurut kalian gimana? mainstream banget ya? T_T responnya kayaknya ga bagus. Apa sebaiknya aku delete aja?


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi ini Nyonya Byun dikejutkan dengan keadaan dapurnya yang terlihat berantakan. Sampah sayur dimana-mana, pisau dan mangkuk-mangkuk kecil yang berserakan, juga keadaan dinding di dekat kompor. Dan sang tersangka yang mengacak-acak dapurnya itu tengah berada di meja makan, menuang hasil masakannya ke dalam sebuah kotak bekal.

"Astaga ini dapur Mama kenapa?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Gadis itu hanya cengengesan tanpa dosa ketika didapatinya raut wajah terkejut dari sosok yang melahirkannya ke dunia itu.

"Pagi, Ma!" sapanya ceria mengabaikan pertanyaan yang terlontar untuknya.

"Kau memasak sepagi ini?" Tanya Nyonya Byun tidak percaya.

"Membuat bekal, Ma." Balasnya sambil menghias nasi goreng miliknya dengan telur dan potongan sosis. Dia menutup kotak makan itu lalu tersenyum puas. Matanya beralih menatap ke arah Mamanya berada. "Baekhyun mau mandi dulu ya, Ma! Sebentar lagi waktunya berangkat."

Dengan langkah ringan dia pergi meninggalkan dapur yang sama sekali belum dibersihkannya itu. Beberapa jam lagi asisten rumah tangga yang dipekerjakan Mama-nya akan datang dan pasti akan membantu membersihkan kekacauan yang dia buat. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak ingin merepotkannya, tapi jadwal sekolahnya sudah tidak bisa ditunda lagi.

Melihat anaknya yang lama-lama menghilang dari pandangannya membuat Nyonya Byun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang membuat anaknya yang jarang menginjak dapur ketika pagi hari itu jadi melakukan hal ini? Biasanya anaknya itu tidak mau repot membuang waktu tidur berharganya begitu saja. Apalagi jika itu di pagi hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Kotak bekal berwarna biru tua itu sudah berada dalam _paperbag_ kecil yang digenggamnya. Matanya menelusuri sebuah _spot_ di kelas yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala, berharap sosok itu masih duduk di bangkunya dan bukan sudah menikmati makanan di kantin.

Bangku milik Chanyeol sudah kosong ditinggalkan penghuninya membuat sang gadis menghela nafas kecewa. Namun ketika dia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa sosok yang dia cari-cari ternyata masih berada di dalam kelas. Hanya saja berpindah tempat.

Chanyeol tampak tertawa-tawa saat Kai melontarkan sebuah lelucon lucu dimana sang pencerita tengah menirukan dengan gerakan konyol yang sukses membuat perutnya terasa melilit. Sementara Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya menatap aneh pada aksi konyol Kai, tertawa sambil menyilangkan telunjuk di depan dahinya.

Kai berjongkok di lantai sebelum tiba-tiba beringsut mundur seperti ketakutan, "…ketika nenek-nenek itu datang mengampiri, Jongdae langsung menjerit seperti ini sambil terus terjatuh!"

Chanyeol meredakan tawanya sebentar. "Konyol! Jika aku berada di posisi Jongdae, aku tidak akan pernah mau menampakkan diriku lagi di sana. Memalukan!"

"Kau hanya melihat saja, Kai? Kau yakin tidak ikut berteriak seperti Jongdae?" dengus Sehun.

Laki-laki berkulit tan itu langsung berdiri dan menatap Sehun tidak terima. " _Yak_! Mana mungkin itu terjadi. Aku lebih punya nyali daripada Jongdae. Aku hanya diam saja menunggu Nenek ajaib itu pergi dengan sendirinya."

Tanpa sengaja mata Kai menangkap sesosok gadis yang mendekat ke arah mereka dengan senyuman lebar. Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak mungkin menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun karena saat ini dua orang itu duduk membelakanginya karena kedua temannya itu sengaja memutar kursi menghadap ke belakang tepat di bangku milik Kai.

" _Man_ , kekasihmu datang mencarimu kesini." Kai menggedikkan dagunya, mengisyaratkan pada dua temannya untuk melihat ke arah belakang. Didera rasa penasaran yang sama, Chanyeol dan Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang secara bersamaan. Namun setelahnya Chanyeol refleks mengumpat dan melempari Kai dengan buku tulis yang dia sambar asal di atas meja.

"Sialan kau! Amit-amit aku memiliki kekasih maniak seperti itu." Cibir Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati terkena karma, kawan!" peringat Sehun geli sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol menatap lelaki berkulit putih itu tajam. Bahunya dia gedikkan untuk menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari sana sebagai tanda protes.

Seolah tidak mendengar percakapan para lelaki itu, Baekhyun yang sudah berada di samping Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Dua tangannya menyodorkan sebuah _paperbag_ berisi kotak makan itu di hadapan sang pujaan hati. Wajah datar segera menggantikan ekspresi Chanyeol sebelumnya. Alis laki-laki itu terangkat ketika menatap sang gadis.

"Taraaaa! Aku membuatkanmu makan siang hari ini. Spesial karena aku yang memasaknya sendiri!" pamernya bangga.

"Aku tidak butuh."

Mendengar penolakan itu, Baekhyun meletakkan _paperbag_ itu di atas meja. "Cicipilah dulu. Ayolaaah?" rengeknya.

Melihat tingkah gadis di hadapannya itu semakin membuat Chanyeol menjadi jengkel. "Aku sudah kenyang."

Kai yang menatap jengah pada keduanya lantas segera menyambar _paperbag_ itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Mata laki-laki itu membulat saat mengetahui isi dari kantung kertas itu adalah makanan.

"Wah, apa ini?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Begitu tutupnya terbuka, aroma sedap dari nasi goreng langsung menguar di udara membuat laki-laki bermarga Kim itu refleks menghasilkan liur lebih banyak di dalam mulutnya.

"Sialan! Baunya enak sekali!"

"Heh, dekil! Itu untuk Chanyeol bukan untukmu!" protes Baekhyun tidak terima. Gadis itu melotot saat Kai malah mendekatkan kotak itu ke wajahnya dan menghirup aroma masakannya dengan mata terpejam.

"Nasi goreng? Aku tidak suka nasi goreng. Ambil saja jika kau mau, Kai." Ucap Chanyeol santai.

Mendengar itu, Kai langsung tersenyum sumringah. Dia lekas mengambil sendok yang sudah disiapkan oleh Baekhyun juga di dalam _paperbag_ lalu mencicipi bekalnya.

" _Uwaa, jinjja masitta_!"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Kai yang terus mengoceh tentang makanannya. Gadis itu kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang tengah tersenyum geli menatap cara makan sahabat di depannya itu seperti orang yang sudah berhari-hari tidak makan saja.

"Jadi Chanyeolie sukanya makanan apa?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada rasa aneh saat gadis itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan sok akrab tersebut. Ditatapnya gadis yang ternyata masih berdiri di sebelahnya itu dengan tatapan aneh. Harusnya gadis itu sudah jera, kenapa sekarang malah bertanya makanan kesukaannya. "Apa sih?"

"Jadi Chanyeol suka masakan apa?" kukuhnya.

"Berisik."

Baekhyun merengek. "Chanyeol-ah!" gadis itu menarik-narik lengan seragamnya dengan gemas. "Beri tahu aku agar besok-besok Baekhyun bisa memasakkannya untuk Chanyeol."

"Tidak perlu." Chanyeol membuang mukanya, tak mau menatap Baekhyun yang masih saja gencar menatapnya dengan sorot ingin tahu. Bahkan ber- _aegyo_.

"Tapi Baekhyun tidak keberatan kooook!"

Kesal, Chanyeol menarik lengannya menjauh. Pegangan Baekhyun pada lengan seragam itu pun langsung terlepas begitu saja. Laki-laki itu mendongak dan menatap sang gadis dengan jengah. "Pergilah! Kau menganggu." Dengusnya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya hendak protes. Bibir kecilnya terbuka tapi kemudian di katupkannya kembali membuat Sehun yang diam-diam memperhatikan gadis itu harus menahan tawanya.

"Ya sudah, Baekhyun akan kembali ke kelas dulu!"

"Tidak usah datang lagi kalau bisa." Ketus Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung cemberut. Kakinya menghentak lantai dengan keras, menatap laki-laki yang disukainya itu dengan kesal sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Eh, Baek! Kotak makan milikmu tidak sekalian dibawa, nih?" celetuk Sehun ketika gadis itu hampir sampai ke pintu. Kai melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Sehun dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah. Yang benar saja mau dikembalikan, makanannya saja belum habis.

Baekhyun berbalik untuk menatap Sehun. Jika tadi wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal, lain lagi dengan sekarang. Gadis itu sudah kembali menampakkan senyum lebarnya hingga matanya sedikit menyipit karena tertimbun pipinya. "Besok saja aku mengambilnya kesini sekalian bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi!" ucapnya ceria.

Mendengarnya Chanyeol hanya mendengus kasar tanpa mau repot-repot menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dimana Baekhyun pasti sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan itu lagi. Tatapan yang dibenci oleh Chanyeol karena dari tatapan itu Baekhyun seolah ingin menelan dirinya bulat-bulat. _Mengerikan, seperti tatapan psikopat!_ Cibirnya dalam hati.

Sehun tertawa setelah yakin gadis sudah menjauh dari jangkauan kelasnya. "Pantang menyerah." Celetuknya.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menatap ke arah Sehun yang masih saja tertawa geli mengejeknya. Ditoyornya kepala sahabatnya itu dengan kesal. "Diam kau, sialan!"

"Kau yakin tidak berniat untuk mencobanya? Kelihatannya enak sekali masakannya. Kai saja memakannya sudah seperti seekor babi yang telat diberi makan seminggu."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku takut terkena guna-guna." Celetuknya asal.

"Uhuk!"

Kai tersedak. Tangannya menyambar paperbag di dekatnya dan melempar benda itu ke wajah yang paling tinggi. "Brengsek!" umpatnya begitu dia sudah kembali menguasai tenggorokannya.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak bersama Sehun. "Wajahmu lucu sekali!" Sehun tertawa keras.

"Sialan, punya teman brengsek semua!" Cibirnya kesal. Laki-laki itu mengusap kasar bibirnya dan menutup makanan yang masih bersisa sedikit itu lalu menyingkirkannya ke tengah meja.

"Berhati-hatilah nanti kau jadi menyukai Baekhyun, Kai." Goda Chanyeol.

Kai mengacungkan jari tengah kirinya pada lelaki bertelinga lebar itu. Namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah. "Tapi apa kau tidak menyadarinya sama sekali kalau sebenarnya Baekhyun itu cukup lucu. Pintar memasak lagi."

Chanyeol menatap Kai jijik. "Sudah kuduga di dalamnya ada guna-guna. Untung aku tidak memakannya."

"Bocah ini sialan sekali!" Kai memukul kening sahabatnya itu dengan keras membuat Chanyeol mengaduh.

"Aku setuju." Tambah Sehun. "Kau benar tidak tertarik sama sekali pada Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol memandangi dua sahabatnya bergantian dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kalian berdua positif sudah tidak waras."

Sehun mengulum senyumnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jangan sampai kau menyesal, ya?"

.

.

.

.

Suara pekikan, sorakan dan tepukan menggema di lapangan sekolah menjelang siang hari ini. Semua murid di sekolah _Seoul High School_ mendapatkan jam kosong untuk materi akademik dan diganti dengan kelas pengembangan bakat. Baekhyun sendiri ikut pengembangan bakat di bidang menari _ballet_. Sudah sedari sekolah dasar gadis itu mengikuti les menari, maka tak salah jika badannya terlihat begitu luwes dan juga lincah.

Layaknya semua orang, Baekhyun juga punya cita-cita. Panggung besar dan pertunjukan musikal adalah impiannya sejak dulu. Hal yang menyangkut kebahagiaan Baekhyun saat ini selain segala hal tentang Chanyeol adalah perasaannya ketika seluruh anggota tubuhnya bergerak menyatu dengan musik. Gadis itu sangat mencintai menari.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kelas pengembangan bakat, tim reguler sepak bola Chanyeol hari ini akan melawan tim anggota baru sekaligus uji coba kemampuan mereka. Dan tentu saja jika itu di sekolah, dimana ada Chanyeol disitu pasti sudah ada Baekhyun.

"CHANYEOL _HWAITING_!" pekikan nyaring itu tentu saja milik Baekhyun. Gadis itu sudah berdiri di pinggir lapangan basket yang lagi-lagi sudah disulap menjadi lapangan futsal dengan gawang kecil di tiap ujungnya. Walaupun _supporter_ disana ada banyak orang, tapi teriakan Baekhyun adalah teriakan paling nyaring dari semuanya. Beberapa siswi yang ikut menonton pun merasa risih karena gadis itu seperti menjelma sebagai tarzan. Berteriak dengan kencang, dia pikir ini di hutan?

Untungnya kali ini Chanyeol bisa membagi fokusnya dengan benar. Teriakan-teriakan penyemangat itu seolah tidak memecah konsentrasinya sama sekali. Laki-laki itu mengoper bola kepada Luhan yang kemudian menggiringnya menuju area lawan. Gerakan menghindari pemain lain ia lakukan sebelum kembali mengoper bola berwarna hitam putih itu kembali kepada Chanyeol. Laki-laki bertubuh seratus delapan puluh dua senti itu menerima operan itu dengan baik. Matanya menelisik ke sekitarnya mencari celah. Dua pemain lawan mencoba menghadangnya tapi dia melakukan gerakan tipuan dengan gesit hingga dia berhasil lolos dari mereka. Begitu gawang terlihat dekat dari jarak tempatnya berdiri, laki-laki itu menendang dengan kuat hingga bola itu meluncur masuk melewati bagian bawah sang kipper yang tak sempat menghalaunya. Peluit tanda perolehan angka menggema beserta sorakan penuh kemenangan dari para _supporter_.

"CHANYEOL _I LOVE YOU_!" Baekhyun berteriak lantang.

Beberapa pemain yang termasuk Chanyeol yang tengah berselebrasi kecil itu bahkan sampai menoleh ke arahnya. Luhan mendekat kemudian menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan kuat hingga laki-laki sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Sial, kekasihmu suaranya dashyat sekali, haha!" Luhan sang kapten berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa lucu.

"Sialan, dia bukan kekasihku!" protesnya.

"Hahaha! Iya juga, tipe laki-laki sepertimu mana mau dengan gadis tidak tahu malu seperti dia."

Benar. Baekhyun memang gadis yang tidak tahu malu. Entah gadis itu memang bodoh atau urat malunya memang sudah putus. Dua bulan terakhir ini gadis itu terus saja mengekorinya. Tingkahnya semakin hari semakin tidak masuk akal. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol bukannya menyukainya malah membuat laki-laki itu kian jengah dengan kelakuannya.

Ia gerah dengan gosip yang menderanya belakangan ini. Berbagai spekulasi tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun membuatnya tak nyaman. Bukan hanya Luhan, bahkan beberapa temannya saja sudah mengira dia dan gadis itu sudah memiliki hubungan karena intentitas keduanya yang terlihat bersama. Ketenangan Chanyeol benar-benar sudah terganggu dan dia tidak suka itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai dari kelas seni-nya. Dia menyandang tali tas ransel pada bahu kanannya lalu keluar dari ruangan setelah guru pembimbing menghilang di balik pintu. Laki-laki blasteran _Korea – Inggris_ itu berniat menghampiri sahabatnya yang lain. Jika Kai juga sudah selesai dari kelas fotografi-nya, otomatis tempat yang harus didatangi adalah lapangan sekolah tempat Chanyeol bertanding. Pasti sahabatnya yang satu itu belum selesai.

Ngomong-ngomong jika perkiraan Sehun benar, Baekhyun pasti sudah berada di sana terlebih dahulu daripada semua orang. Nama Baekhyun kan huruf kedua alfabeth, setelah unjuk bakat pasti gadis itu langsung berlari ke arah lapangan dimana Chanyeol berada.

Sekalian Sehun ingin mengembalikan handuk merah yang beberapa hari lalu dia pinjam. Waktu itu dia terlupa untuk mengembalikan benda itu keesokan harinya padahal dia sudah mencuci dan meletakkannya di tempat yang gampang terlihat.

Laki-laki yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang seniman itu berjalan santai di koridor. Beberapa siswa yang mengenalnya menyapa lalu dibalas senyuman dan lambaian tangan olehnya. Sehun memang tipe yang ramah dan perasa. Wajar saja jika banyak siswa yang menyukainya.

Begitu sampai di lapangan, laki-laki penyuka warna biru itu terkekeh pelan menyaksikan bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat begitu mencolok di tengah kerumunan karena tubuh kelebihan energinya itu. Dari seberang lapangan tempatnya berdiri, dia dapat menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh mungil milik gadis itu melompat-lompat girang dengan mata yang fokus mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi dia dibuat geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan tingkah ajaib Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak mengenal kata menyerah itu.

Sehun melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih saja sibuk menyoraki Chanyeol, sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang kini telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ayo Chanyeol! Oper bolanya!" teriak Sehun seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya seperti toa di depan mulutnya. Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan sahabatnya itu segera mengedarkan pandangannya mencari dimana sosok itu berada. Refleks dia memutar bola matanya jengah begitu mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri di samping gadis berisik itu.

' _Kenapa harus berada di sana, sih?'_

Baekhyun refleks menolehkan kepalanya begitu mengenali suara yang barusan berteriak tepat di sebelahnya. Merasa bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun, Sehun kembali memalingkan wajahnya menatap gadis itu dengan tersenyum.

Merasa lucu, sang gadis terkekeh pelan menatap Sehun sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada pertandingan yang nyaris berkhir itu. "Ayo Chanyeol!"

Sehun ikut bertepuk tangan sambil meneriaki Chanyeol yang kini menghadang pemain lawan yang akan melewati batasnya. Pemain itu lolos dari kepungan Chanyeol dan segera melesat ke belakang menghadapi anggota pemain belakang timnya. Chanyeol berteriak menyuruh mereka untuk terus menhadang, tetapi pemain lawan ternyata gesit menghindar. Begitu mendapat celah untuk mencetak angka, dia segera menendang bola itu ke arah gawang.

"Aaaaaah!" sorakan kecewa mengudara begitu bola hitam putih itu melenceng terlalu ke kanan dan gagal mencetak angka.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Sang pemilik nama refleks menoleh begitu dipanggil. "Ya?"

Gadis itu menatap ke arah laki-laki yang kini sibuk membuka tas ransel miliknya dan terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Begitu mendapatkan benda yang dimaksud, Sehun mengeluarkannya lalu kembali menutup tasnya dan mengarahkan ranselnya kembali ke belakang.

"Terima kasih ya! Maaf aku lupa untuk mengembalikannya kemarin." Ucapnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna merah yang sudah terlipat rapi. Mata Baekhyun mengerjap begitu mengenali bahwa benda itu adalah hadiah yang ditolak oleh Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Untukmu saja."

"Eh? Untukku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Handuk seperti itu di rumahku sudah sangat banyak. Sayang jika tidak digunakan nanti. Lebih baik untukmu saja. Tenang saja, kemarin itu masih baru kok!"

Gantian Sehun yang tersenyum menatap gadis di hadapannya itu. "Terima kasih. Akan ku rawat baik-baik kalau begitu."

Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan. "Eiyy, santai saja!"

.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Chanyeol tanpa sengaja melihat kejadian itu. Dia menyeringai begitu matanya mengenali sebuah benda berwarna merah yang tengah dipegang oleh sahabatnya. Laki-laki itu membuang pandangannya dan kembali memusatkan fokusnya pada pertandingan.

"Cih!"

.

.

.

Pertandingan futsal itu sudah berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu dengan hasil tentu saja tim regular yang unggul. Tetapi meskipun begitu tak ada yang kecewa atau ricuh dengan hasilnya karena pertandingan ini hanya uji coba kemampuan sejauh mana perkembangan anggota baru mereka. Semua anggota dari dua tim itu segera mencari tempat teduh untuk mendinginkan tubuh mereka. Termasuk Chanyeol dan tim nya yang kini tengah duduk pada sebuah pot raksasa berisi pohon yang kokoh.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sendiri seraya menyipitkan matanya merasakan panas yang mulai menyengat. Tubuhnya masih lelah untuk digerakkan menuju ke kafetaria demi menyegarkan dahaganya dengan sebotol minuman isotonik favoritnya. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan kerah baju olahraganya guna mengusir panas yang mendera seluruh badannya.

Sebuah minuman isotonik yang baru saja dibayangkannya tiba-tiba tersodor di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memastikan siapa gerangan yang begitu baik memperhatikannya seperti ini.

Tapi senyum yang nyaris terbit itu terkubur kembali. Harusnya dia sudah tahu siapa orangnya.

"Untukmu! Kau pasti sangat kelelahan." ucapnya riang.

Chanyeol melengos. Kenapa gadis ini tidak jera sama sekali mendekatinya. Dia sudah sangat muak dengan tingkahnya.

' _Murahan.'_

Entah darimana segumpal emosi itu tiba-tiba terbit, merambat memenuhi kepalanya memberikan tekanan yang sama sekali tidak disukainya.

Melihat sang pujaan yang hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya, gadis itu sedikit memajukan tangannya agar botol yang dia pegang kembali berada di hadapan laki-laki itu.

"Chanyeol-ah!" rengeknya. "Kau harus menerima ini. Aku sudah susah-susah membe- "

Baekhyun sontak menghentikan ucapannya begitu Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan yang tidak seperti biasa ke arahnya. Dari semua pandangan acuh dan datar yang pernah diberikan untuknya, yang ini terasa lebih menakutnya. Dia bahkan tak tahu harus terus menatap mata itu atau mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Harus katamu?" Chanyeol mendecih. "Aku tidak pernah butuh atau tidak pernah memintamu untuk memperhatikan aku. Jadi kenapa aku harus menerimanya hanya karena kau sudah susah-susah membelikannya untukku, ha?"

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah seorang Chanyeol ucapkan kepadanya. Tapi untuk saat ini gadis itu bahkan tak tahu dia harus senang ataukah sakit hati karena hal itu.

Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam menatapnya membuat emosi Chanyeol kembali membumbung. "Bisa tidak kau berhenti untuk mengangguku?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. "Masih banyak laki-laki lain yang bisa kau tempeli seperti parasit selain aku."

Baekhyun sekarang bingung dia harus merespon seperti apa. Pertama kalinya pula Chanyeol membentaknya dan mengucapkan lebih dari dua atau tiga kata padanya. Dan dia meminta Baekhyun untuk berhenti. Gadis itu kebingungan. Kepalanya terasa pusing sementara matanya mulai terasa memanas.

Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menyunggingkan sebuah tawa canggung. "Ehehe, sepertinya mood Chanyeol sedang tidak bagus karena terlalu kelelahan. Be- besok lagi saja aku memberikan ini padamu."

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan segera pergi dari sana. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa mungkin saja tadi hampir setengah dari penghuni sekolah menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

Sementara Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar, menyadari bahwa mungkin saja tadi itu dirinya sungguh keterlaluan. Amarah itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dan melenyapkan semua pikiran dingin yang biasanya. Bahkan dia tak tau kenapa dirinya lepas kendali seperti ini.

Laki-laki itu meyakini bahwa ini terjadi karena dia sudah muak dengan tingkah gadis itu. Dia harus diperlakukan tegas seperti barusan untuk membuatnya jera dan berhenti melakukan hal yang sia-sia dengan menyukainya. Karena sampai kapan pun Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa.

Dia kembali menghela nafasnya kasar. Jadi seharusnya dia tak perlu merasa bersalah, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

konflik di mulai ya readersnim

btw untuk Love Letter kayaknya minggu ini aku ga bisa post dulu :( minggu-minggu ini banyak acara. Aku belum bisa bagi waktu buat nulis :(

 _ **Kolom balasan review :**_

 _ **Chanyeolsdestiny : ini sudah kulanjut yaa iya ga jadi ku hapus kok huhu semoga alur nya ga bikin bosen ya~ makasih sudah mampir /~\**_

 _ **noufbaybe91, Chanbaekbie : ini sudah updaaaateee. makasih sudah mampir /~\**_

 _ **saktwu : Baekhyun memang gemesin : ini sudah dilanjut yaaa. makasih sudah mampir /~\**_

 _ **UL : Hai jugaaa~ ini konflik nya memang ringan-ringan saja :( yang berat belum keluar. semoga ga bosen sama alurnya yaaa. makasih sudah mampir /~\**_

 _ **Byun Sehyun : Love in Tokyo itu film apa novel? ._. iya bakal ku tamatin kok soalnya alurnya sudah di kepala~ cerita ini cuman pengen nunjukin sisi kalo cinta tuh kadang emang bikin kita jadi bodoh dalam bertindak(?) btw makasih sudah mampir /~\**_

 _ **Gianty581 : Kayaknya Baekhyun ngga bakal nyerah deh :( gimana dooong? btw makasih sudah mampir /~\**_

 _ **inibaek : Semoga suka sampe akhir ya :3 makasih sudah mampir /~\**_

 _ **chankybaek : Sehunnya cinta ga sama Baekhyun :( jangan kesel sama Chanyeol dong btw makasih sudah mampir /~\**_

 _ **doeO.O : makasih pujiannya tapi yang lebih bagus di atas aku masih buanyaaak~ aku hanyalah amatiran :( novel? belum kepikiran, namatin cerita aja belum hehe btw makasih sudah mampir /~\**_

 _ **cbunga6104 : Baekhyunnya itu mau berenti atau ngga :( kayaknya sih ga bakal hehe makasih sudah mampir /~\**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Aku mau update tapi ada aja halangannya ya Tuhan -_,- ini buat kalian semua yang suka ff ini /love love/ enjoy ya~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bodoh©lateautumn_

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kelasnya. Untuk alasan yang dia sendiri tidak ketahui tubuhnya mudah sekali kelelahan sebulanan ini. Dipikir-pikir kegiatan sekolahnya memang bertambah banyak dan mulai menguras tenanganya.

Tapi yang menjadi pikirannya sekarang ini adalah kejadian tadi pagi. Ketika dia ingin mandi dan buang air kecil terlebih dahulu, urine yang dia keluarkan terasa berbeda. Terasa lebih sedikit, alat kelaminnya sedikit bengkak dan terasa nyeri.

Chanyeol menepis berbagai spekulasi yang muncul yang mungkin saja bisa meruntuhkan dunianya dalam sekejap. Laki-laki itu berpikir mungkin ini hanya nyeri biasa karena seharian kemarin dia hanya meminum air yang sedikit. Jadi urin miliknya juga hanya sedikit.

Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ibunya pasti tidak akan suka saat melihatnya pucat hari ini. Jadi sebisa mungkin dia harus menghindari wanita itu. Karena jikalau Ibundanya tahu dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus, Chanyeol tak akan diijinkan berangkat ke sekolah. Padahal seleksi tinggal menghitung minggu dan siang nanti akan ada materi baru yang akan diberikan pelatih. Bukan hari yang tepat untuk bergelung malas di balik selimut.

"Chanyeol? Kau sakit?" Tanya Kai saat laki-laki itu menghampirinya dengan tas yang masih tersandang di bahunya.

Chanyeol medongak menatap sahabatnya yang berdiri di sebelah bangkunya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hanya pusing saja sedikit."

"Pergilah ke unit kesehatan sana sebelum kau pingsan dan menyusahkan kami," cengir Kai bercanda. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu meletakkan tas nya dengan asal di atas meja kemudian berdiri lagi di samping bangku sahabatnya itu.

Mau tak mau Chanyeol jadi tersenyum mendengar sindiran itu. "Sialan memangnya kau! Seperti kau kuat menggendongku saja."

"Ada apa ini? Pagi-pagi sudah ada aura ingin memukul Kai saja," Sehun membuang tas nya begitu saja di sebelah bangku milik Chanyeol. Dengan sedikit usil menyenggol bahu milik Kai hingga laki-laki itu sedikit mundur memberinya jalan untuk duduk di tempatnya.

"Si pucat satu ini meminta jatah pukulan saja pagi-pagi." Dengus laki-laki berperawakan lebih pendek daripada lainnya. Tangannya sudah dia ayunkan seolah siap memberikan pukulan pada sahabatnya yang baru datang itu.

"Hei hei! Dasar temperamental!" tawa Sehun. Laki-laki yang memiliki rahang lancip itu duduk menopang dagu di bangku miliknya. Menatap riang pada dua sahabatnya yang selalu membuat mood nya terasa lebih baik di pagi hari.

"Dobi sedang lemah, Sehun-ah."

"Aku hanya pusing, jangan berlebihan Kai-ya!"

"Kau mau aku memanggilkan kekasihmu agar dia membawakan obatmu kemari?" kekeh Sehun berniat menggoda.

" _Fuck you Oh Sehun_!"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membereskan beberapa buku dan alat tulis yang berserakan di mejanya. Guru mereka baru saja keluar meninggalkan kelas. Beberapa murid mulai keluar entah itu ke kafetaria ataupun ke tempat lain untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siang mereka.

Gadis itu menutup resleting tas punggung berwarna pink miliknya setelah memasukkan buku-buku ke dalamnya. Dia tersenyum sebentar kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya. Tapi ketika kaki kecil miliknya akan melangkah, sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Do Kyungsoo, teman sebangkunya. Gadis bermata bulat itu menatap curiga. Sudah hafal sekali akan kebiasaan temannya yang akan menghilang saat jam istirahat lalu kembali dengan wajah ceria seolah baru saja mendapatkan _jackpot_. Padahal nyaris semua orang tahu jika Chanyeol, laki-laki yang disukai oleh Baekhyun tak pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik. Tak ada alasan logis yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa Baekhyun bisa sebahagia itu padahal jelas-jelas tak ada kabar baik yang didengar Kyungsoo selama ini tentang mereka berdua.

Dan kemarin, kabar tentang Baekhyun yang di caci maki oleh Chanyeol sudah menyebar bak dengungan lebah di telinga semua orang. Ramai sekali yang membicarakannya. Di mata gadis bertama bulat besar ini bahkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu dengan kejadian itu.

"Aku akan ke kelas Chanyeol." ujarnya ceria. Kyungsoo menggelangkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir. Ditariknya tangan lentik temannya itu hingga dia kembali terduduk.

"Yak! Kyungsoo-ya!" pekiknya terkejut.

Gadis yang lebih pendek menatapnya tajam membuat protesan Baekhyun yang akan meluap digantikan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa?"

" _Huh_?"

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuinya lagi? Bukankah dia sudah mempermalukanmu di tengah lapangan kemarin? Apa kau sudah gila?"

Kyungsoo kesal. Sangat kesal. Bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya ini masih saja menyukai laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan minus etika seperti itu. Jika itu dirinya, dia pasti akan langsung memukul wajah Chanyeol saat itu juga. Tidak tahu terima kasih sama sekali. Masih untung ada yang menyukainya setulus Baekhyun. Kyungsoo bahkan berani bertaruh, seumur hidup Chanyeol nanti tak akan ada orang lain yang bisa mencintainya seperti Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol saat ini.

"Soo-ya!" Baekhyun memekik. "Chanyeol tidak seburuk itu. Dia kemarin hanya sedang kelelahan makanya dia tidak tahu apa yang dia ucapkan."

"Baekhyun-ah buka matamu! Laki-laki raksasa itu tidak baik. Dia tidak layak untukmu!" Kyungsoo tanpa sadar meremas tangan gadis di depannya dengan kuat. Seakan mencoba meyakinkan dengan remasan yang dia lakukan.

Gadis berambut panjang itu tertawa pelan seraya memegang tangan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Soo-ya, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Bukan orang lain yang menentukan apakah seseorang itu baik atau tidak untuknya. Hanya orang itu sendirilah yang tahu apakah seseorang itu layak atau tidak karena dia sendirilah yang merasakannya, Kyungsoo-ya." Baekhyun melepaskan tangan sahabatnya itu perlahan.

"Jangan menilai seseorang dari satu sisi. Kadang kau harus melihat dari sisi terburuknya terlebih dahulu untuk menilai sebaik apa orang itu."

"Aku yang menyukainya, maka aku sendirilah yang menentukan apa dia baik untukku atau tidak. Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku, tapi aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Gadis itu menatap sahabatnya dengan senyum lebar hingga pipi gembilnya membuat kedua matanya menghilang. "Aku akan berhenti jika sudah waktunya untuk berhenti. Sampai saat itu tiba, kau semangati aku saja yaaa!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun berlari keluar dari kelas. Sempat-sempatnya dia mengintip kembali ke dalam kelas hanya untuk melambaikan tangan dengan riang kepada Kyungsoo yang tentu saja masih menatapnya. Gadis bermata hitam itu mau tak mau ikut tertawa karena demi apapun Baekhyun itu gadis keras kepala yang lucu.

Begitu mendapatkan senyum dari sahabatnya, Baekhyun akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan area kelasnya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap ke arah kepergiannya dengan senyum miris.

"Tsk, gadis bodoh itu. Kenapa dia terus saja mengejar sesuatu yang jelas-jelas menolaknya?"

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis sedang melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam sebuah kelas yang hampir setiap hari dia kunjungi. Matanya memindai sampai ke tiap sudut mencari sang pujaan hati tetapi dia tak mampu menemukannya. Mendesah kecewa, dia berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah tertunduk.

Baekhyun menyeret kakinya malas menjauh dari kelas Chanyeol. Hari ini dia gagal bertemu dengannya lagi. Kalau tidak bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati rasanya bersekolah ia menjadi malas. Tak ada penyemangat, tak ada sesuatu yang membuatnya cepat belajar dan segera mengakhiri kelas agar bertemu.

 _'Aaahh menyebalkan!'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk menekuri lantai hingga tidak menyadari satu sosok yang menatapnya geli. Menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin melihat tingkah konyol gadis itu yang menurutnya semakin lucu saja. Bagaimana eksistensi seseorang terasa sangat berpengaruh untuk kelanjutan hidupnya seperti itu.

" _Auch_!" Baekhyun terantuk sesuatu. Gadis itu meringis sakit tapi dia yakin sekali dia jauh dari dinding. Sepasang sepatu milik kaki orang lain pun masih beberapa langkah di depannya, menandakan dia belum menabrak orang itu.

Dengan bingung gadis berkuncir tinggi itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Mendapati sebuah tangan terjulur berada tepat di depan keningnya. Segera dia alihkan pandangannya pada sang pemilik yang kini tengah meredam tawanya dengan tangan lain yang ia kepalkan di depan bibirnya.

"Yak, Oh Sehun!"

 _Oh Sehun dengan badan menjulang dan tangan panjangnya yang menyebalkan._

"Hm?"

Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan jahil itu. Wajahnya mengerucut lucu merasa dipermainkan soal tinggi badannya yang mungil. Dia sensitif sekali tentang hal ini jika kalian mau tau.

Yang lebih tinggi sudah tak mampu menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi. Tawa panjang yang renyah akhirnya mengalun menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Yak Sehun! Berhenti tertawa!"

"Ah maafkan aku hahaha! Kau itu lucu sekali, Baek-ah! Hahaha!"

"Tertawalah terus dan aku akan pergi dari sini." rajuknya.

Sehun menghentikan tawanya dengan setengah hati. "Begitu saja merajuk." cibirnya.

" _Mood_ -ku sedang tidak bagus. Jangan mengangguku!" ultimatumnya galak.

"Siapa yang mengganggumu, hm?"

Baekhyun melotot.

"Kau baru dari mana?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraannya sebelum gadis di depannya ini mengamuk lebih lagi dengan pekikan yang lebih memekakkan telinga.

"Kelasmu. Tapi aku tidak melihat siapapun di sana."

Sehun mengangguk paham maksud Baekhyun. Tidak ada siapapun disana adalah tidak adanya Chanyeol. Ditambah lagi tidak adanya Sehun dan Kai yang tidak bisa dia tanyai tentang keberadaan laki-laki yang dia sukai itu.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Baekhyun ketika sadar bahwa Sehun datang bukan dari arah kafetaria ataupun lapangan.

"Aku dari ruang kesehatan." jawabnya kalem.

"Eh?! Kau sakit, Sehun-ah?" pekik Baekhyun dengan mata melotot tidak percaya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul. "Tidak, bukan aku. Aku kesana bersama Kai untuk mengantarkan Chanyeol."

Jika tadi mata Baekhyun hanya melotot biasa, kali ini mata itu terasa akan keluar dari tempatnya, "EH?!"

-dan pekikannya lebih nyaring dari yang pertama membuat telinga Sehun terasa pengang.

"Kau bercanda?!"

"Tidak. Hari ini Chanyeol terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Karena itu aku dan Kai menyarankan agar dia beristirahat di ruang kesehatan saja."

"Aku akan melihatnya." Baekhyun baru melangkahkan kakinya hendak menjauh dari sana menghampiri Chanyeol ketika Sehun dengan cepat mencekal lengannya. Menatap manik cerah milik Baekhyun dengan gelengan kepala.

"Jangan. Sebaiknya kau tidak menjenguknya terlebih dahulu. Aku khawatir dia akan membentakmu atau mengusirmu lagi seperti kemarin, Baekhyun-ah. Lebih baik biarkan dia beristirahat dulu."

Baekhyun meronta tapi Sehun menahannya lebih kuat. Gadis itu menatap Sehun meminta, "Aku harus memastikan dia baik-baik saja Sehun-ah. Kumohon lepaskan aku!"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi. "Percayalah dia baik-baik saja. Chanyeol adalah orang yang kuat. Dia hanya kelelahan biasa."

Bahu Baekhyun merosot menandakan kelegaan. Gadis itu sudah tak meronta, memilih mengurangi jarak satu langkah dari laki-laki tinggi di hadapannya. Membuat cekalan Sehun pada lengannya terlepas begitu saja.

"Apa dia sudah meminum vitamin atau memakan sesuatu?"

Sehun tersenyum menenangkan. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu mengacak poni sang gadis dengan gemas sebelum berujar, "Aku sendiri yang memastikan dia sudah melakukannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Gadis itu menunduk. Matanya bergerak gelisah menghawatirkan keadaan sang pujaan hati yang dia belum tahu bagaimana. Dia belum akan tenang sebelum melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tapi tak seperti biasanya, kali ini gadis itu urung untuk tak menuruti ucapan Sehun dan berlari memastikan sendiri. Ada sebagian kecil dari dirinya yang menginginkan agar dia percaya saja dengan kata-kata laki-laki pucat itu. Sebagain kecil dirinya itu mengatakan bahwa dia belum siap jika harus di hadapkan kembali dengan Chanyeol yang kemarin.

Maka dari itu gadis itu kembali mendongak, matanya menyelam di dalam manik kelam milik laki-laki di hadapannya. Mencari sebuah jawaban untuk menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh. Tapi mata tajam itu menatapnya dengan mantap.

"Kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?"

"Percayalah padaku."

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah rasanya bahu Baekhyun seperti digelayuti oleh berton-ton besi yang membuat jalannya terseret malas. Wajahnya terlihat lesu, bahunya merosot ke bawah tidak bertenaga. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya dalam.

Chanyeol sudah tidak berada di ruang kesehatan saat Baekhyun menghampirinya tepat setelah bel berbunyi. Padahal dia sudah berusaha secepat mungkin untuk tiba di sana. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol sudah menghilang.

Baekhyun gelisah. Rasanya dia belum bisa tenang jika belum mengetahui keadaan sang pujaan hati dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Mau bagaimana lagi sekarang?

 _'Besok itu rasanya terlalu lamaaaaaa.'_ Dia memejamkan matanya seraya mengerang dalam hati. Kakinya tanpa sadar dia hentakkan dengan kepala sedikit mendongak, merajuk pada waktu yang jarang bersahabat dengannya.

Baekhyun terkejut saat dia membuka mata ada 4 orang gadis yang sudah menghadang jalannya. Ekspresi mereka terlihat sinis dan kentara sekali meremehkan dirinya, membuat ia tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Permisi." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Berjalan ke depan dengan pelan dan berhati-hati melewati mereka. Kilat mata dan aura gadis-gadis itu terasa berbahaya, membuatnya merasakan firasat buruk. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sana karena sama sekali tak ingin berurusan dengan mereka.

"Kau pikir bisa pergi dengan mudah?" Gadis yang berdiri paling pinggir mencekal lengannya. Takut-takut Baekhyun menatap wajah gadis yang menahan lengannya itu dan kemudian menyesalinya. Mata itu menatapnya dengan bengis seolah dia adalah kotoran yang layak untuk dilenyapkan.

Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan bertanya dengan nada pelan. "A-ada urusan apa? Ke-kenapa kalian menghalangi jalanku?"

Gadis berambut pirang yang terlihat seperti pimpinan dari geng itu mendengus keras. "Yak dasar gadis tidak tahu malu!"

Langkahnya mendekat dengan tergesa. Baekhyun sedang mengagumi sepasang sepatu mahal dengan brand terkenal yang tersemat di kaki gadis itu saat rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya.

"Aargh!" pekiknya menahan sakit. Gadis itu menyeringai ketika dia dengan jelas dapat melihat wajah kesakitan Baekhyun.

"Sakit?" Tanyanya meremehkan. Baekhyun meringis merasakan jambakan gadis itu pada rambutnya semakin kuat, membuat wajahnya terpaksa mendongak.

"Ini peringatan untukmu dasar gadis tidak tahu diri. Berentilah menempeli Chanyeol seperti parasit! Kau pikir dengan menempel seperti itu Chanyeol akan suka padamu? Kau sedang tidak hidup dalam drama. Melihatmu yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya membuat mata kami iritasi asal kau tahu!"

"Ka-kalian penggemar Chanyeol?" Bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan, melainkan tarikan yang makin menguat di helaian rambutnya. "AKH!"

"Dan sekarang pasti karenamu Chanyeol sekarang sakit. Dia sakit karena stres menghindarimu. Berkacalah! Chanyeol kami tak akan mungkin menyukai gadis tidak tahu malu sepertimu. Kau itu menjijikkan!" Gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Menatapnya dengan tajam dan mengintimidasi seraya berucap, "Mulai sekarang menjauhlah dari Chanyeol kami. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun hanya mengeluarkan suara-suara terputus, kesulitan untuk berbicara karena jambakan yang begitu kuat pada rambutnya. Seolah terasa jika gadis bar-bar di depannya ini menariknya lebih kuat lagi maka kepalanya akan ikut terputus bersama helai-helai rambutnya.

"Kau mengerti tidak?!" Berang karena Baekhyun tak juga menjawabnya, dia membentak dengan penuh amarah. Dihempaskannya tubuh Baekhyun hingga tersungkur di tanah. Gadis bar-bar itu membersihkan tangannya dari helaian rambut Baekhyun yang tercabut layaknya kotoran yang menjijikkan sementara tiga teman yang mengepungnya tadi mulai menggesekkan sepatu mereka dengan tanah kering di bawahnya hingga menciptakan debu berterbangan menggumuli Baekhyun hingga terbatuk. Buru-buru dia menutup mata dan melindungi mulut serta hidung dengan lengannya.

Empat gadis itu tertawa puas. Membentak Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan gadis malang itu sendirian dengan penampilan yang mengerikan. Rambut kusut berantakan, wajah kotor tertutupi debu dan juga seragamnya yang lusuh dan penuh debu dimana-mana.

"Cih! Mereka pikir mereka itu siapa? Gadis itu pikir dia lebih baik dariku? HAAH!" Menghela nafasnya dengan kasar seraya terus menatap arah kepergian gerombolan gadis bar-bar dengan pandangan muak. "Gadis-gadis bar-bar seperti itu, mana mungkin Chanyeol juga akan menyukai mereka."

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Chanyeol pada mereka!"

.

.

.

Terhitung pagi ini sudah hampir tiga hari Baekhyun tidak melihat batang hidung Chanyeol. Keesokan harinya setelah insiden Baekhyun yang terkena _bully_ oleh _fans_ Chanyeol ketika dia gagal menengok laki-laki itu, gadis-gadis yang mengepungnya juga tidak mendatanginya lagi karena sibuk bergosip tentang absensinya sang idola. Dia kemudian bertanya kepada Sehun, laki-laki berkulit pucat itu mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol pulang lebih awal karena dia tidak betah tidur di brankar ruang kesehatan sebab dia harus menekuk kakinya. Ranjang disana tidak cukup panjang untuk menampung tinggi tubuh laki-laki menjulang bak tiang itu. Tidur dengan kaki ditekuk seperti itu hanya membuat tidurnya tidak nyaman jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Namun hari dimana Baekhyun mendapatkan penjelasan itu dari Sehun, Chanyeol kembali tidak masuk sekolah. Saat istirahat makan siang dia mendatangi kelas Chanyeol dia hanya melihat Sehun bersama Kai. Tak ada tanda-tanda jika Chanyeol berada di sana. Bertanya kembali pada Sehun pun laki-laki itu menjawab bahwa Chanyeol membolos hari ini karena ketika dia menelfon untuk menanyakan perihalnya, temannya itu menjawab santai bahwa dia terlambat bangun.

"Aish! Laki-laki menyebalkan itu!" desis Baekhyun kesal karena rasa khawatirnya hari itu hanya sia-sia saja. Tapi dalam hatinya merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa mengetahui bahwa laki-laki yang disukainya itu baik-baik saja.

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Chanyeol badannya sebesar itu mana mungkin terkena penyakit." cibir Kai mengomentari tingkah si gadis yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Yak, apa kau tidak pernah menyukai seseorang, ha?" protesnya tak terima.

"Sudahlah kalian. Chanyeol bilang besok dia akan kembali bersekolah."

.

Dan hari ini Baekhyun menatap harap-harap cemas pada gerbang sekolah berharap sosok itu muncul dari sana. Dia rindu menatap Chanyeol dari dekat maupun dari kejauhan. Dia rindu suara dingin Chanyeol. Dia rindu punggung tegap Chanyeol yang terlihat hangat. Dia bahkan rindu saat-saat Chanyeol mengusirnya.

Tapi hingga bel berbunyi dan gerbang ditutup, Chanyeol belum juga menampakkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
